


Suspension

by noveltea



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe waits for Oliver to return. (Originally written in 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to Smallville fandom.
> 
> Written for oxoniensis's hugs, cuddles and kisses ficathon.

One moment, timeless in her mind, was what drove Chloe on her endless quest.

Sometimes she wondered if she even knew exactly what she was searching for. It was an odd feeling when she realised that even she didn't know - Chloe Sullivan, investigative reporter, _always_ knew.

But one moment up on a rooftop overlooking the city...

She spent hours staring out the windows, at the skyline, looking for him. Wondering where he was at that exact moment.

He wasn't easy to pin down.

She didn't give up easily.

She remembered his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Tight. She remembered feeling warm and comfortable.

And loved.

She could remember his kisses; they were practically emblazoned in her mind. She could still feel the ghost of the kisses on her lips when she closed her eyes and recalled that night.

It had been perfect.

Too perfect.

And he'd gone and gotten himself captured, or worse.

She didn't like to think about worse.

They'd looked for him - all of them - in their own ways, but she'd been the one to find the final clue; to rally their butts into action to save the man she loved.

God, what a cliche.

She hadn't gone with them, though it hadn't been her own choice. Instead she'd waited at the tower, and for the first time she hadn't been able to do anything except sit and pray that all her boys came home.

He'd been unconscious when they brought him in, and she hadn't been able to move.

Up on the rooftop, she looked out over the city, tears rolling down her face. Another time she might have berated her self for being silly, but even Chloe Sullivan was allowed to feel.

She didn't hear him come up behind her; she never did.

He was a surprise, a mystery, a puzzle that she hadn't quite pieced together yet.

But wrapped up in his arms, watching the lights of the city twinkle - a poor substitute for the stars that they concealed - Chloe didn't care about anything else except Oliver.


End file.
